Trouver la Sauveuse
by Akifumii
Summary: Une jeune fille voyage dans les contrées de Gwendalavir seule... Certes, ce n'est pas très prudent, mais elle est entourée de mystères et de secrets qui la protègent. Qui est-elle ? Très bonne question ! D'autant plus qu'elle ne vous le dira pas facilement ! OC / Crossover / OS


C'est un oneshot que j'ai écrit sur un coup de tête, je l'avoue... Mais bon, depuis que je lis La Quête d'Ewilan, j'avais envie de créer un personnage avec un style médiéval, et pour le créer, je me suis inspirée du jeu auquel je joue actuellement qui est Skyrim. Donc voilà, j'espère juste que ça vous plaira et si c'est le cas (ou non), cela me ferait plaisir si vous laissez un commentaire.

Sur ce, bonne lecture ~

* * *

Elle se réveilla doucement. Sortant péniblement de ses songes, son corps encore endormi d'une douce torpeur. Le lit dans lequel elle était encore allongé était défait… sans doute avait-elle bougé pendant son sommeil.

Sans dire un mot, elle se redressa et prépara ses affaires : son départ était proche. Une longue tunique d'un bleu délavé serrée par une large ceinture était l'unique touche colorée qu'elle portait. Ses bottes, comme son pantalon serré le long de ses jambes n'avaient même plus de couleur propre. Enfin, elle plaça son épée sur sa ceinture, s'assurant qu'elle ne tombe pas. Ses cheveux, d'un roux éclatant, étaient tressés et retombaient sur toute leur longueur contre son épaule. La jeune fille ne s'en souciait déjà plus, ils le l'avaient jamais gênée.

Elle sortit alors de la pièce, saluant furtivement les gens qu'elle croisait avec un sourire forcé. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle arriva au comptoir de l'auberge où elle avait passé sa nuit qu'elle demanda à payer sa chambre.

La dame qui s'occupa d'elle était quelque peu intriguée de voir une jeune fille comme elle portant une épée et voyageant seule. Pourtant, aussi polie qu'elle était, elle se refusait de faire le moindre commentaire. D'une rapidité étonnante et sans marchandage, la jeune fille paya ce qu'elle devait et partit sans demander son reste.

Une fois à l'extérieur, elle regarda le ciel d'un air pensif. Le verrou Ts'lich avait sauté. Le verrou qui emprisonnait des centaines de dessinateurs avait sauté. Elle l'avait ressenti durant son sommeil, mais là, elle s'en rendait pleinement compte. Etait-ce cette Ewilan Gil'Sayan ? Il y avait des chances… Elles ne s'étaient jamais rencontrées, mais elle savait que ça arriverait tôt ou tard. C'était plus une prophétie qu'un sentiment, mais elle en était certaine. Et puis elle se déplaçait de ville en ville pour cette raison entre autres. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait gentiment rester sur une terre, se marier, avoir des enfants, vivre une vie de femme comme toutes celles qu'elle avait croisé… Cette idée ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit. Après une grimace réticente, elle chercha du regard une carriole ou quelque chose qui quittait la ville sur le champ. N'ayant pas de cheval, ni d'argent pour s'en payer, elle avait coutume de voyager avec des gens qui lui étaient inconnus et de garantir leur protection tout au long du voyage jusqu'à la prochaine ville.

Gagné, elle voyait au bout de la rue une famille quitter la ville dans un chariot tiré par deux chevaux. Sans les quitter des yeux, elle se rapprocha d'eux et quand ils la vit, elle leur aborda un sourire hypocrite mais crédible.

― Bonjour, leur dit-elle avec le ton le plus amical qu'elle pouvait, comment allez-vous ?

L'homme qui tirait le chariot, assez enveloppé mais ridé à la fois. De lourds cernes se lisaient sur son visage. Derrière lui, une femme semblait dans le même état de fatigue, tout comme l'enfant qui dormait sur ses genoux. La jeune fille comprit alors l'absurdité de sa question.

― Nous ne dirons pas que nous sommes mourants, répondit l'homme un sourire rassurant, mais nous ne sommes pas malades. Ne vous inquiétez pas !

― Ouf, ça me rassure. Dites-moi, je cherche un moyen de locomotion pour quitter cette ville.

― Vous n'en avez pas ?

― Non, cela coûte trop cher pour moi… néanmoins, en échange de partager votre chariot avec moi pour le trajet que vous souhaitez, je m'occuperai de garantir votre sécurité. Mais vous êtes libres de refuser, je ne me vexerai pas !

― Notre sécurité, dis-tu ? Certes tu as une épée, mais tu n'es pas un peu trop jeune pour l'utiliser ?

― Pour être honnête, je ne me bats pas avec cette arme, c'est juste pour dissuader les voleurs. Moi, j'utilise quelque chose de bien plus efficace. Cela dit, si vous ne me faites toujours pas confiance, j'accepte de vous céder cette épée le temps du voyage, et indéfiniment si j'échoue dans ma tâche. Cela vous va-t-il ?

― Ma foi, pourquoi pas… Cette épée peut nous rapporter quelques pièces pour acheter de la nourriture, ce ne serait pas un mal. Soit, j'accepte votre marché.

Le voyage se passa plutôt bien dans l'ensemble : la jeune fille avait fait connaissance avec l'enfant. Il s'appelait Jun. Quand il lui dit son nom, elle parut un peu surprise.

― C'est un joli nom, dit-elle enfin avec un sourire. Il veut dire Roi.

― C'est vrai ? C'est de quelle langue ?

C'est là qu'elle resta un moment muette. D'ordinaire, seule une poignée de gens dans ce monde savent parler cette langue ancestrale dont elle. Il semblait malgré tout rester des traces…

― C'est le langage Draconique, répondit-elle.

― Draconique ? Avec des dragons ?

― Oui…

― Mais les dragons n'existent pas, ma petite dame, intervint son père.

Là, elle sentait bien le terrain glissant dans lequel elle était arrivée. Bien sûr que si, ils existaient. Après tout, elle a été élevée par l'un d'entre eux. Mais cet homme semblait convaincu du contraire et ne voulait pas entendre raison. Est-ce donc pour cela qu'il ne veut pas qu'elle en parle à son fils ? Sans aucun doute. Quel imbécile !

C'est ce moment que choisit un groupe de voleur d'attaquer. Le fil de leur épée en avant, ils étaient encapuchonnés et hurlaient des paroles menaçantes.

― Arrêtez le chariot ! Donnez-nous tout ce que vous avez et on vous laissera sans douter repartir ! Allez ! Obéissez !

L'homme eut alors peur. Le peu d'argent qui leur restait devait servir à les nourrir en espérant des jours meilleurs dans une autre ville, s'il le leur donnait, ils mourront certainement. Serrant contre lui la petite bourse, il en oublia le pacte qu'il avait fait avec la jeune passagère. Dès le départ, il était certain qu'elle ne serait pas de taille contre de vrais adversaires. Une gamine pleine d'histoires et de rêves qui se prend pour un guerrier. S'il lui avait permis de monter, c'était plus par pitié et par nécessité que par bonté d'âme. Qu'allait-il faire à présent ? Il devait vite réfléchir… sa femme et son fils étaient en danger !

Dans sa panique, il ne vit pas la jeune fille descendre du chariot avec impudence. Elle n'était guère impressionnée par les armes pointées sur elle, la menaçant de leur tranchant. Elle les regardait avec provocation.

― Imbécile ! lui cria alors l'homme quand il la vit. Reviens, tu te feras tuée !

Mais elle ne lui répondit pas. En fait, elle ne faisait plus du tout attention à lui. Il était l'heure de respecter sa part du contrat et elle comptait bien le faire.

― Femme ! l'aborda alors l'un des voleurs, agacé par sa présence. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais ! Nous provoquer, c'est demander la mort à genoux ! Alors laisse-nous tes biens de valeurs et va-t'en.

Elle le fixa alors droit dans les yeux, de son intrigant regard ambré. Elle ne cherchait pas à marchander, le voleur ne le savait que trop bien.

En tout, ils étaient trois. Trois voleurs miteux réduits à voler de pauvres gens pour survivre. Quelle existence pathétique…

Son regard plein de pitié hypocrite énerva au plus haut point ces voleurs de bas étage qui, sans pouvoir se contenir davantage, se ruèrent sur elle dans un hurlement de fureur.

― Mademoiselle ! hurla l'homme effrayé par ce qui pourrait se passer tout en cachant le spectacle des yeux de son fils.

Son cri n'atteint pas la jeune fille, et dans un calme profond, elle s'arrêta.

― _**Fus Ro Dah**_ !

Sa voix ne fut alors que pure puissance. Elle repoussa comme du blé coupé ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin, herbe, terre, arbres et voleurs. Ceux-ci vinrent se percuter contre les arbres qui avaient été assez forts et éloignés pour résister à la déférence.

Sous le regard médusé des gens avec qui elle avait partagé une partie de son voyage, elle se rapprocha du chariot, nullement impressionnée.

― Je suis navrée de vous avoir fait peur, s'excusa-t-elle. Il n'y a plus rien à craindre de ces voleurs, je vous le garantis. Puis-je toujours voyager avec vous ?

Interloqués, choqués, une tempête semblait être passée dans l'esprit du vieux couple. Seul Jun s'était remis des évènements relativement rapidement. L'émerveillement se lisait à présent dans son regard.

― Génial ! explosa-t-il. C'était génial ! Comment t'as fait ça ?

Elle se laissa le temps de remonter dans le chariot avant de répondre au jeune garçon, visiblement surexcité.

― Cela s'appelle un _Cri_. C'est une forme de magie puissante que seule une poignée de gens savent maîtriser. Ce n'est pas étonnant que vous n'en ayez jamais vu. Néanmoins, j'aimerai que vous ne parliez à personne de ce que vous avez vu, je préfère rester discrète.

― Si vous le souhaitez, accepta l'homme qui tirait les rênes, mais n'est-ce pas plutôt un Dessin que vous nous avez fait ?

― Non, enfin presque… le Cri est une forme dérivée du Dessin. Ou le contraire… En réalité, nous ne savons pas ce qui est le plus récent. Ce sont deux Arts frères.

― Tout cela est bien trop compliqué pour moi, avoua-t-il en fixant l'horizon. Mais vous nous avez fait une sacrée frayeur.

― Et c'était quoi ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure ? intervint vivement Jun tenant fermement la main de la jeune fille, des étoiles dans les yeux.

― C'était un Cri de déferlement. Tu sais, ce sont des mots du langage Draconique, comme ton prénom. _Force, Equilibre_ et _Pousser_. Ce sont les mots que j'ai dit.

― Trop cool !

Jun était vraiment en admiration devant cette jeune inconnue qui n'est leur camarade que le temps d'un voyage… voyage qui est sur le point de s'achever : déjà on voyait les hautes murailles de la ville qu'on devinait.

Arrivés aux pieds des murs, la jeune fille descendit énergiquement du chariot, sous le regard surpris de l'homme et de sa femme.

― Vous nous quittez déjà ? Attendez que nous soyons arrivés à l'intérieur, lui pria-t-il.

― Non, je préfère continuer à pieds. Je vous remercie de votre gentillesse et de votre générosité, mais je dois vous quitter.

Les larmes aux yeux, Jun n'acceptait pas de la voir s'écarter du chariot.

― Tu t'en vas pas, hein ? Tu t'en vas pas ! voulut-il se convaincre en répétant ces mots.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille lui adressa un regard désolé.

― Désolée, petit roi, mais j'y suis contrainte. Cependant, si tu veux me rendre service, ne parle à personne de ce que tu as vu contre les voleurs et oublie ce que je t'ai dit sur le Cri. Ah et si jamais tu croises une jeune fille d'à peu près mon âge qui se dit s'appeler Camille Duciel, ou bien Ewilan Gil' Sayan, dis-lui ceci : « _Aenor Gwen' Hlan fen siiv Saviik_ », d'accord ?

― D'accord… sanglota-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

― Tu n'as pas à le savoir… Elle, elle le saura.

Finissant sa phrase avec un ton que le jeune garçon ne lui connaissait pas, dans un mélange de mystères et de sous-entendus, de sentiments cachés et certainement bien loin de l'innocence dont elle a fait preuve, elle fit un pas en arrière…

Le garçon se tourna vers son père qui lui regardait devant lui et le tira par la manche. Ne comprenant pas son geste, sa mère tenta de le raisonner, mais Jun appela tout de même son père :

― Papa ! Papa, tu peux lui demander de rester ? Dis, Papa !

― C'est inutile, Jun…

― Mais pourquoi… ?

Il se tourna alors vers son fils, et pointa du doigt là où se trouvait la jeune fille. Mais il n'y avait plus personne.

― Elle n'est plus là.

Elle avait profité d'un instant d'inattention de Jun pour _disparaître_… Il ne restait plus qu'un paysage médiéval aux hauts murs de pierre.

― On la reverra, Papa ?

― … Non. Oublie tout d'elle, sauf la phrase que tu dois répéter à cette Ewilan. C'est la seule façon pour lui montrer que tu l'appréciais. Tu comprends ?

_Aenor Gwen' Hlan fen siiv Saviik._

_**Aenor Gwen' Hlan trouvera la Sauveuse.**_


End file.
